Dont dare to die
by Pandhorax94
Summary: Sometimes, life can be good and cruel. When do you think that everything it s ok, the cruel reality punch you into your face. Only the strong can survive, while the weak die. Would you like to live in an apocalyptic world?


_Dear passengers, there are some troubles with the train, please be patients until the problem be solved. We apologize for every inconvenient done_

She turn of the volume of her cellphone while she listen to the voice of the train`s driver. She look the expression of every passenger inside the wagon. A grin appears from the face of a business man who looks at his watch and start to move one of his legs, completely irritated. A senior woman who sighs before she returns into her lecture. A woman talking with her friend next to her, while her kid plays with his Ipad.

The girl just sigh, and turn on the volume again, there were more people, but she doesn`t want to lose her time to see everyone` expressions.

I don't dare to take it slowly  
'Cause time may pass me by  
Restless like a newborn morning  
I am hard to satisfy  
Will you take me away?

Her left leg starts to move at the rhythm of the music. She is dressed with black boots which reaches until her knees; a pair of ripped jean shorts; a sleeveless shirt with black and red squares with bottoms of the middle of it; a black jacket with the figure of a red rose at her back and a bracelet with an small figure of a cross.

In the silence of the darkness  
I can't pretend, I'm wide awake  
Afraid I could go under  
In the silence of the darkness  
I stumble for the light of day  
But the journey never ends

She starts to look for something in her back pack, which is in her legs. When she found what she was looking for. She uses her lips to grab the object and starts to hang her black her with red lights. When she finishes her ponytail, she feel that somebody is looking at her. Searching for the person who was looking at her, she found the innocent eyes of the kid who was playing with his Ipad. She smiled at him, and he returns the smile.

I can paint the world with flowers  
Grown by heaven's gate  
And reckless like a stormy ocean  
I could cover them with hate  
But it all sounds the same

The train starts to move again, and everyone look relieved. When the light goes into the wagon, the girl knows that they are almost in the last station; she also can see the traffic and the helicopters flying above the city.

In that moment she gives a confuse look to the helicopter. Usually the helicopters only are used when there are elections in the city, in that way the aspirant of mayors can distribute their frills. More and more helicopters appear, going to downtown, the same direction the train was going. The other passengers notice them and as the girl, they see them with confusion.

They decided to not pay attention on it, maybe was nothing important. When the wagon reaches into the station, leave the wagon and starts to walk to the streets, but the station workers doesn`t let anybody to leave the station. The angry businessman walks until he is in front of one of the workers and screams

- What the hell is going on?! I have an important meeting in 5 minutes!

- Man, be calm

The business man looks angry to an African American guy, with big blue jeans, almost hiding his shoes, a big white t- shirt and a blue cap.

- Don`t talk to me like that! I have reasons to be angry. I have an

- An important meeting. I know. Everybody knows. Just relax

- I can`t relax I

The sirens of police officers` cars and ambulances are heard. More than 5 ambulances and police cars move in front of the station

- What- the girl couldn`t say anything, because her phone starts to ring, when she see who is calling her, she answers- Dad?

- Honey, please tell me that you`re safe

- Safe? What do you mean?

- Sweetie, listen to me. When you get home, please, pack everything you can, and then

- Pack? Why do I have to pack?

- Esther please, listen to me, I don`t have too much time-

The girl called, Esther, can also hear the sound of sirens, shots and the scream of people

- Dad, what`s going on? Why there are so many people screaming?

- Es- the sound of glass breaking interrupt the man- Damn!

- Dad?! What is happening?!- a new sound appears, whining

- Get away from me!

- DAD!

- Es- and the call ends

She moves her phone away from her ear and look at it with confusion. The sound of gunfire scares all the people with her. She jumps with surprise.

- What is going on?

In the silence of the darkness  
I can't pretend, I'm wide awake  
Afraid I could go under  
In the silence of the darkness  
I stumble for the light of day  
But the journey never ends


End file.
